This invention relates in general to separating apparatus and deals more particularly with a solid/liquid separator for separating and recovering liquid from articles coated with a liquid.
Machining and heading operations employed in the manufacture of small articles, as, for example, rivets and threaded fasteners, normally require relatively large quantities of liquid lubricants or coolants which generate mist at the point of machine operation and contaminate the work place. Such liquid lubricants and coolants tend to cling to finished work pieces which may be discharged from machines directly into tote boxes or barrels for further processing or handling resulting in further work place contamination.
Accordingly, it is the general aim of the present invention to provide an improved article/liquid separator for separating liquid from liquid contaminated articles and recovering the liquid contaminant for recycling or proper disposal. It is a further aim of the invention to provide a liquid/article separator for collecting liquid contaminated articles from a machine at a discharge location near the point of operation of the machine and for controlling mist generated at the point of operation.